1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a vertical siding window assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art and have been widely used by vehicle manufacturers. A conventional vertical sliding window assembly include at least one fixed panel and a sliding panel moveable relative to the fixed panel. The sliding panel moves vertically relative to the fixed panel. As such, as the sliding panel moves from an open position to a closed position, the sliding panel enters a pocket defined by sheet metal within a passenger compartment. Additionally, a lift assembly is also housed within the pocket for moving the sliding panel between the open and closed positions. Because the lift assembly is housed within the pocket, the lift assembly is not visible from the passenger compartment, which is desirable. However, including the lift assembly within the pocket requires the pocket to be thicker and protrude into the passenger compartment where space is limited. Therefore, it would be advantageous to improve the conventional sliding window assemblies.